


The Name Game

by fanpire109



Series: The Stilinski Family [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Bottom Derek Hale, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Derek Hale, Pregnant Sex, Slash, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpire109/pseuds/fanpire109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles name their twins</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name Game

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! There is discussion that involves God (it's not disrespectful) but just wanted those who may not believe to be warned and to tell them that any negative comments about the discussion they may have need to be kept to themselves! The whole thing isn't about God and it is not a religious chapter, but there is a mentioning of God, so if you don't like it then don't read it!

Derek sat on the exam table as he watched his husband pace back and forth with a soft laugh he asked "Why are you so nervous?"

"We're finding out what's in there today," Stiles said as he pointed to Derek's stomach.

While glaring Stiles, he placed his hands on either side of his swollen belly and said "What's in here is two children that we created together out of our love for each other."

Stiles walked over and splayed his hand over the front of Derek's stomach and said, "I know and no matter what I will love these two just as much as I love Lilly. Speaking of which is why I'm so freaked out. I don't think I could handle another daughter or an omega son."

"Why not?"

"She's already so girly no telling what she'll be like as a teenager and to make it worse, she looks exactly like you."

"And what is wrong with our daughter looking like me?"

"Derek, you're like the hottest person I've ever seen! I can't have her looking like you when she's old enough to date! Boys will want her! What if she ends up with someone like me?"

"Stiles, you're a great husband and father. I'd love it if our little girl married a man like you."

"Yet, I got you pregnant when I was 17 and you were 22. I don't want that happening to our children."

"So, you think just because I got pregnant when we were so young that any daughter or omega we have that will automatically happen to them."

"Yes, I mean I never had to deal with any kind of threat from your father before or after I got you pregnant because he was already dead. What if as a way to get back at me for what I did to you he makes that happen to our little girl or our little omega or both or all three, whatever is in there." He said coming back over to Derek's to gently stroke his belly.

"First of all, my father is dead, but he isn't God. He doesn't have control over the sex of our children or the choices they will make in life, and second he would never want anything bad to happen to them."

"He has better access to God then we do. He can physically speak to Him, and God answers him. When we talk to God, we don't get an answer. Your dad probably hates me."

"He probably wasn't too happy with you when I first got pregnant, but by now I'm sure he loves you. You're great to me and our daughter. You're amazing. Plus, if he was still alive, he'd be thrilled about this pregnancy, my whole family would." Derek said sadly.

Before Stiles could answer, Deaton knocked on the door, and came in the room. Deaton quit his veterinary practice a few years ago, and was now an OB/GYN.

"So, are you two ready to find out the sex?"

Derek looked at Stiles before saying, "Definitely"

"Okay, great! Derek, I'm going to need you to lay back and pull your shirt up and unbutton your pants. I'm sure you know the drill by now."

Derek did as directed and prepared for the cold gel that was then squirted onto his stomach. They watched as their babies were brought onto the screen, and after both were deemed in perfect health, Deaton started looking closer at one baby and then the other and then turning to the parents with a smile he said. "Well boys, looks like you've got two perfectly healthy alpha boys growing in here."

Both Stiles and Derek were thrilled with the idea of two little alpha boys. Thankfully, Stiles had taken the entire day off of work, so the two went to Babies 'R' Us and bought some baby boy essentials to celebrate.

They decided that they wanted to keep the babies' genders a secret between just them two for a few days. They didn't even tell Lilly.

Later that night, Stiles walked into the bedroom to see Derek lying in bed shirtless with a baby name book propped up on his belly. Stiles quickly grabbed the jar of cocoa butter before joining his husband in bed and soothingly rubbing cocoa butter on his growing baby bump.

Derek looked over the book at Stiles and said, "I like the idea of naming the boys each something that starts with L."

"I do too, but we have to stick with it because any child we have in the future will also have to have a name that starts with L."

"Who says we're having more children?"

"Trust me this is not the last time you're going to look like this."

"You're so strange."

"Hey, you act like I'm the only person ever to get off on their spouse carrying their child. It's hot to know that because of me there are two little baby boys growing safe and warm in your womb."

"I have to admit I do love being pregnant. I love the connection I have with them, I even still feel like Lilly is somehow connected to me and that that feeling will never go away. It's amazing to feel them kicking and shifting inside of me. I like them in here because I know they're safe, and I can keep them that way."

"You are the most wonderful mother I've ever seen, now let's name these babies. We're agreed that we're going to stick with L right?"

"Right"

After about half an hour they came up with a list that included:

Lae  
Lane  
Landon  
Laughlin  
Lawson   
Layton  
Leland  
Lennox  
Leo  
Levi  
Lex  
Liam  
Lindan  
Logan  
Lucas  
Lucian

They decided they would each pick a name. Stiles picked Lawson because he thought it was an awesome name with nickname potential but he'd also be the only one in his class. Derek having grown up with 2 other Dereks in his class really liked the uniqueness of it. Derek picked Liam because it means determined guardian and thought a name with such a meaning would be perfect for a little alpha werewolf knowing that both his little boys would probably have to face strong enemies one day but quickly pushing that thought out of his head and reminding himself that for now his sons were securely growing inside of him and that it'd be a long time before that would be an issue.

Stiles starting kissing Derek which because of the stage of pregnancy Derek is in it quickly turned into more, but Stiles gladly entered his husband and started up a rhythm while being careful not to squish his sons. The best he could with his bulging belly, Derek lifted his hips off of the floor to meet each one of Stiles' thrusts.

Stiles would never get sick of the feeling of being inside of Derek. It was amazing, it was like they were made to do this. Stiles quickened his pace when he could tell that his husband was getting tired and close. 

Stiles grabbed Derek's hips to support his husband's back as he felt Derek clench around him and he felt his birth canal become even wetter. After a few more thrusts, Stiles came deep inside of his husband before carefully pulling out and laying onside of Derek while caressing his belly and feeling their baby boys kicking from the inside like they were trying to figure out what was going on. The first time Lilly kicked while Stiles and Derek had sex had freaked Stiles out, but once he realized that the baby had no idea what was going on he was okay with it and seeing as Derek's sex drive was always through the roof when he was pregnant, he had to get over it.

Taking his pregnant husband into his arms and kissed his sweaty brow before saying, "So I was thinking, next we have Logan then Lane then Lennox then Lex then Leo then Lucas then Laughlin then Levi then Landon then Leland then Lae then Linden then Lucian and finally Layton."

"Stiles, you do realize that's 17 children right? And that I'm that I'm the one carrying all those kids and that's all boys."

"We have our girl already and because of your good looks being passed onto her I've already had a talk with my sperm and it's been agreed that all future children are alpha boys and as far as carrying them, you got that. That Duggar woman had 19 and she's fine plus that's only 14 more pregnancies after this one seeing as we already have Lilly, plus is you have more sets of multiples that cuts down on the number of pregnancies you have to go through. So, I suggest you have a discussion with your ovaries just like the discussion I had with my balls."

"Stiles, shut up and go to sleep because right now the only two things keeping me from strangling you to death right now are that we have amazing sex multiple times a day and that my children need their father."

Chuckling, Stiles closed his eyes with his hand still rubbing circles on Derek's belly as he tried to calm the boys down because their mama obviously needed to sleep if he was going to go through all those pregnancies.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part will be Stiles and Derek's first time together and the way alpha/omega works in my story will be completely explained, so if you have any questions dealing with that please leave it in a comment below, and I will try to answer it the best I can.


End file.
